The Girl Who Lived
by Meme4408
Summary: This is my take on a FEM!Harry. Overused I know, but I wanted to give it a try. My plan is to eventually cover all 7 years. I have a general plan on where it is going, but not enough for a summary...Sorry for the terrible summary :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may find to be familiar within my story…..

Also, just a warning, I'll probably have VERY slow updates. I write as a I have time, and working fulltime and going to school is pretty much a time suck. But writing relaxes me so here is to hoping that I don't make you wait too long!

So as you can probably already tell – this is a FEM!Harry. Don't like it, don't read. I don't mind constructive feedback, but if all you want to do is complain about my story, please take it elsewhere – don't like it, don't read it….

Chapter One – The Girl Who Lived

Petunia and Vernon Dursley were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They lived in a well to do suburb of Surrey called Little Whinging. They had a perfect baby boy called Dudley. They did not hold with fantasy and other non-sense. As a result, Mrs. Dursley cringed at the thought of her younger sister coming to her home. Mrs. Dursley's sister, Lily Evans Potter was a witch. Despite Mrs. Dursley's desire to keep her sister's lifestyle as far away from her as possible, it was not to be. On a cold morning in November, everything changed.

For Lily and James Potter, the morning of October 31, 2001, was like any other day since they had gone into hiding. Lily woke up first, and seeing her husband's sleeping form rolled her eyes good naturedly. James could never seem to wake up early.

As she donned her dressing gown, she heard the stirring of her daughter. Smiling slightly, she made her way to her daughter's room.

Entering the room, she smiled at the sight. Her pride and joy, Rosalie Carina Potter. Rosalie was a beautiful baby with wide emerald green eyes, and black hair that tended to curl.

Knowing who her sire was, most would believe that she would inherit her father's unruly hair.

However, the Potter's had a secret.

Rosalie was indeed James' daughter via a blood adoption. However, her biological father was also her god father, Sirius Black. Her delicate features strongly resembled James' mother, Dorea Potter nee Black. As a result, it was unlikely anyone would question her parentage.

Unknown to many people, James Potter had been cursed while he was in school, rendering him sterile. When he married Lily, the couple approached Sirius with their desire to have a child. Sirius and James were brothers in all but blood, and he agreed immediately.

As soon as Rosalie was born, both James and Sirius were enchanted, and wrapped around the baby's fingers.

Lily laughed as tenderly smoothed the baby's curls. She had no doubt neither Sirius nor James had any intention, or desire, of becoming unwound from their baby girl's fingers. She laughed again as she thought of any poor boy Rosalie decided to bring home. She had no doubt the wrath of the Marauders would be brought down upon them.

Cooing at Rosalie as she looked up at her mother with her wide green eyes, Lily picked up her daughter. Bouncing her slightly on her hip, she smiled down at her. "You need a change, don't you my darling." Rosalie laughed as Lily tickled her tummy as she laid her down on the changing table.

Despite the fact that she was a witch, Lily believed in doing things the muggle way. She had no desire to get lazy and do everything with magic. Finished changing her girl, Lily quickly changed her clothes. Picking her up again, she tickled Rosalie's tummy again, causing the baby to giggle. Lily smiled, "Do you want to go wake up Daddy?" Rosalie clapped her chubby hands together, chanting, "DaDa!" Lily laughed, "Well, lets go wake him up, shall we?"

Upon waking James, rather unpleasantly if you ask him, the family spent the rest of their day never knowing their world was about to be shattered.

After putting Rosalie to bed, Lily and James cuddled on the couch, relaxing and discussing their plans for the next day. Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure was at that time making its way up their walk. James and Lily jumped in surprise as their door was blasted open.

"Lily, go! Get Rosalie and run! I'll hold him off." Lily shook her head desperately, "No, James, not without you!" James pulled Lily to him, and pressed their lips together. "Go, save our daughter."

Crying, Lily ran upstairs as she listened to the fight raging in the living room of their once happy home. Lily gathered Rosalie in her arms just as the Dark Lord ripped open the nursey door. Lily sobbed as she begged for her daughter's life, "Please, not my baby. Please, take me instead!"

The Dark Lord laughed manically, "Step aside you silly girl. Step aside now!" Lily shook her head, standing up to the monster. "If you want to kill my daughter, you will do it over my dead body." The Dark Lord smiled, and Lily shivered in fear, but stood her ground. "So be it."

With a careless wave of his wand, a green light shot towards Lily. The last thing she saw was her daughter crying.

The Dark Lord turned towards the baby, "And now it is your turn, brat."

However, when he turned his wand on the girl, his eyes widened in fear as he saw the curse rebound towards him.

Once the curse hit, he was gone.

Rosalie, meanwhile, did not understand what had happened. And so, she started to cry. A short time later, an unfamiliar man with black hair made his way into the nursery. He ignored the crying child, but as he saw the figure of Lily Potter on the ground, he fell to his knees, and sobbed.

This was Severus Snape. The man who had cursed James Potter into sterility, and the one time friend of Lily Potter, then Lily Evans. Though he had never told her, he had been deeply in love with Lily. When her heard of her marriage to James Potter, his resentment of James Potter turned to hatred.

Hearing footsteps outside the home, Snape looked one last time at the fallen form of his lost love and disappeared.

Just as he disappeared, the horrified voice of Sirius Black could be heard downstairs. "James!" Hearing a familiar voice, Rosalie began to cry harder.

Downstairs, Sirius turned sharply towards the stairs as he heard the piercing cry of his god-daughter, and to be honest, his daughter.

He spared one last look for his best friend before running frantically to the nursery. He stopped at the sight of Lily, and then turned to Rosalie. Picking her up out of the crib, Sirius saw that she was unharmed except for a cut on her forehead.

Sirius cradled her in his arms and fell to his knees, sobbing as the deaths of his family hit him.

A short time later, Sirius stood. Sparing a last glance to Lily, and then James when he was downstairs, Sirius walked outside and made his way to his motorcycle.

Hearing a heavy thud behind him, Sirius turned and was surprised to see Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts standing behind him.

Shifting Rosalie in his arms, he frowned at the large man. "Hagrid, why are you here?" Hagrid turned around to look at Sirius, "The Headmaster sent me to collect young Rosalie."

Sirius frowned and shifted Rosalie in his arms, "Why?"

Hagrid frowned back at Sirius, "Dumbledore's orders. He wants to have her checked out." Sirius looked down at the bundle in his arms, and then thought of Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his family.

Sirius placed a soft kiss to her forehead, "Padfoot will be back sweetheart." He handed Rosalie over to Hagrid, "You can take my bike. It will be quicker, not to mention safer."

Hagrid nodded in understanding, and gently held the sleeping baby to his chest.

As Hagrid started the motorcycle and flew away, Sirius stood watching until he could not longer see them. Turning towards the ruined home of Lily and James, his eyes narrowed and he set off after Peter.

Meanwhile, at 4 Privet Drive, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were awaiting the arrival of Hagrid. Professor McGonagall's lips pressed together as she listened to the Headmaster's explanation for the child's placement.

A short time later, with Professor McGonagall glaring at the Headmaster the entire time, Hagrid landed with Rosalie.

Professor McGonagall made her way over to Hagrid. Upon reaching him, she glared at the half-giant, "Where is Ms. Potter Hagrid?" Reaching within his coat, he pulled out the bundled girl. Upon seeing her, Professor McGonagall reached out and quickly took her from Hagrid.

She pushed aside the blankets to ensure for herself that Rosalie was alright. Seeing the girl sleeping peacefully, she felt a weight leave her shoulders. Ignoring the conversation between Hagrid and Dumbledore, she discretely transfigured a spare handkerchief she had on her person to a simple locket and chain. Within the locket, she enclosed a picture of Lily and James, along with Sirius. Anyone who knew them knew that the three were basically inseparable.

Looking to the side to ensure that the Headmaster and Hagrid were still talking and not paying any attention to her, she put several protection spells on the necklace before securing it around Rosalie's neck.

She knew she would be unable to convince Dumbledore that Rosalie Potter did not belong with these Muggles. But she would be damned before she didn't do everything she could to ensure she was safe.

Dorea Potter, then Dorea Black, had been her greatest friend while in school. Minerva would do everything within her power to ensure that nothing happened to Rosalie Potter.

It was just Dumbledore's misfortune that he had forgotten the bond the two witches had shared.

At dawn on November 1, 2001, Petunia Dursley opened the door, expecting their usual delivery of milk and the daily paper. As she stepped outside her door, she noticed the basket with a child and unable to help herself, screamed and stumbled back into the doorway.

Her husband, Vernon, hurried from the kitchen, "Pet! What's the screaming for?" Petunia raised a shaky hand to the basket with the baby.

Vernon frowned and stepped forward. Seeing a note, he pulled it from the basket, just as the child woke up. Petunia gasped as the eyes of her reviled sister focused on her. Rosalie scrunched her nose and looked around, "Paafoo?" Not seeing her Padfoot, Rosalie's face began to crumble as she started to cry.

Petunia hurried forward and snatched the basket off the step and went back inside the house, pulling Vernon with her. "Vernon," she hissed, "the neighbors!"

Before any of the neighbors could peek about their door to locate the person screaming so early, Petunia and Vernon Dursley were back inside with the door firmly shut.

Before Vernon could provide the contents of the letter, Petunia screeched, "My damned sister has gotten herself killed, hasn't she? That's her brat."

Vernon cleared his throat, "Yes, apparently, the girl's name is Rosalie. The Dumbledore fellow who wrote the letter wants us to take her in."

Petunia scowled, "No. I won't have it. I don't want that freakishness in my home, corrupting my son. She has to go."

Vernon nodded in agreement, "Of course dear. But where will she go?"

Petunia pursed her lips in thought, "At Her wedding there was a family with a young girl. Apparently they were related to that man and his friend. They can take the girl. The name was Honks or something."

Vernon nodded slowly, "Yes. I think I remember them. Wasn't it Tonks though?"

Petunia snapped her head to Vernon, "Yes, that was them. We need to figure out how to contact them." "Does their kind have a bank or law enforcement?"

Petunia glared at her husband, "I don't know. I wanted nothing to do with that world." Vernon patted her arm consolingly, "I understand Pet, I'm just trying to determine how we can find these people."

Petunia stared at the wall vacantly, "There was a pub, whenever She went to get her school supplies, we had to go through it. We can try there."

Vernon nodded, "I can talk to Marge. See if she can't take Dudders for an afternoon while we get this sorted."

Petunia nodded shortly, "Yes. The sooner the better. I want this freak out of my house."

A short time later, Petunia and Vernon loaded Roslie into their vehicle as Vernon's sister Marge settled in to watch Dudley.

After driving around London, Petunia finally located the bookstore next to the magical pub. Just driving by, they were unable to view the pub, but Petunia was adamant that it was there. Parking the car, the two adults carried the child and warily walked to the entrance of the bar. Vernon, who was holding Rosalie was able to view the door, while Petunia could not.

Figuring Vernon's ability to see the entrance was attributed to the girl, Petunia grabbed her husband's arm and allowed him to lead her into the building. Entering, Petunia crowded closer to Vernon as she looked around at all of the unnatural freaks within the building.

Vernon put the arm not holding Rosalie around Petunia as he walked up to the barman. Vernon coughed nervously, "Excuse me, we are looking for a way to get into the alley." The barkeep studied the two before stepping around the bar, "This way."

Following the unkempt man, Vernon and Petunia kept quiet, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as they could. They were decent normal people, but surrounded by freaks, well who knows what could happen.

The Dursley's stiffened as the man took a wand out of his pocket and tapped the bricks. Slowly, the entrance appeared. Looking at the two with a raised eyebrow, "Did you need directions anywhere?"

Vernon coughed again being addressed by the man, "The bank?" The eyebrow went higher, "Gringotts? Straight down the alley. Can't miss it – the large white marble building." Vernon nodded brusquely.

As quickly as possible, Vernon and Petunia made their way to Gringotts. Entering the bank, Petunia let out a soft scream. The witches and wizards had been bad enough, but here was a bank full of creatures!

Vernon pulled Petunia close to his side and hurried to the shortest line.

Once they arrived at the front of the line, the being behind the counter glared down at the two, "What can I help you with today?"

"I need to contact someone from your world to take this child." The glare at the two deepened, "You are abandoning your child?" Petunia scowled, her anger at the fact that her sister's daughter had been left on her doorstep overtaking her fear. Stepping forward, she matched the goblin glare for glare, "We didn't want the brat and she is certainly not my child. My sister and her husband went and got themselves killed and I won't have her sort in my home."

"The child's name?" Vernon handed over the letter that was left with Rosalie, "Here, this was left with her. She has to have other family somewhere."

Reading the letter, the goblin's face froze. Writing a short message on the parchment in front of him, he turned his gaze to the Dursley's, and pointed to a waiting area within the bank, "Go. Wait there. You will be collected shortly."

When they failed to move, the goblin snarled at them, "NOW!"

Whimpering in fright, the two hurried to the area the goblin referenced.

***End***

AN: Sorry, I know kinda an abrupt ending, but I have a vague idea on where I want this to go. I am still up in the air about the main pairing for the end though, so I wouldn't mind suggestions – just not Draco Malfoy. As you noticed, I made my FEM!Harry Sirius's daughter, so that makes them second cousins. And that is a little to close for a romantic relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. Hopefully the next chapter will come quickly. Please continue to send your suggestions for pairings, keeping in mind they won't be for a while.**

 **BTW – if anyone knows any good Harry as a girl stories, do you mind sharing?**

 **Once again, I do not own anything**

Chapter Two – The Goblins of Gringotts

Reaching the area indicated by the goblin, Petunia and Vernon sat, setting the carrier with Rosalie on the floor next to them. Looking around at the various goblins and magical beings, Petunia scooted closer to Vernon in fear.

The longer they waited, the more uncomfortable the two became. At their feet, Rosalie began to fuss at her bonds within the carrier. Petunia glared down at the child and snapped, "Quiet, freak," not paying any attention to those around them.

The curt words had drawn the attention of a young couple sitting a short distance away. The woman looked at Petunia disapprovingly. Petunia huffed in anger, and turned her attention away from the woman.

A short time later, a goblin came to the entrance of the seating area. "Dursley," he intoned tonelessly. Petunia and Vernon hurriedly stood up, and bringing Rosalie, they rushed over to the goblin. He glared at them before saying, "This way." He turned and began walking down a tunnel, not bothering to ensure the Dursley's were following him.

At the end of the long tunnel, they turned the corner into a long hallway, filled with doors. The doors read names such as: Malfoy, Smith, Bones, Longbottom, and many others. Their guide stopped at the door labeled, "Potter". Opening the door, and glaring at the Dursley's the goblin grunted out, "In."

Vernon glared in return, and entered the door first, Petunia following with the baby. Behind a large desk sat a large goblin, examining them as if they were specimens under a microscope. In a deep voice the goblin introduced himself, "I am IronKnife. I am the keeper of the Potter accounts. What is your business?" For a moment, Vernon and Petunia sat silently. With a slightly greedy look in his eye, Vernon asked, "Accounts?"

IronKnife simply looked at the human, "Yes. Accounts. What is your business here today?" Vernon smiled smugly, "Yes, the girl was left for us and we need to ensure we are compensated for her upkeep."

Petunia turned to her husband, unable to hide the question at his abrupt turn of attitude.

IronKnife raised an eyebrow, "The clerk you spoke with said you did not wish to keep the child. That you had no wish to raise a magical child as your own."

As Vernon attempted to sputter out an answer, the goblin continued, "Your greed aside, the account cannot be accessed by any except the magical guardian for Lady Potter until she is of the age of 17."

Vernon purpled, but the goblin continued to ignore his fit of temper. "As you have stated you do not wish to raise the child, a suitable guardian must be located. A heritage test can be performed to determine an appropriate parental figure. The supplies will be brought momentarily."

Vernon simply scowled at the goblin, his idea of taking the girl's accounts for his own dying a slow death within his head. Petunia looked over to her husband, and seeing the goblin otherwise engaged at his desk, hissed at him, "What were you thinking? I don't what that brat anywhere near my child!" Turning to his wife, Vernon whispered, "I had thought to take the brat's money Petunia. If we ended up with the child, we may as well get something for it."

Any further conversation was halted as another goblin entered the room, carrying a large stone basin. Speaking to each other in a guttural language neither Petunia nor Vernon understood, the second goblin nodded before exiting the room.

Turning to his desk, IronKnife pulled a long sheet of parchment out of his desk. Turning to the Dursley's he said, "Bring the child here." Petunia picked Rosalie up out of the carrier, and brought her to the goblin. Rosalie did not appear to be concerned, looking around the room in fascination. IronKnife smiled indulgently at the girl.

"We will need a drop of blood to complete the heritage test. It will be enough to only provide the parents and grandparents of the child." Once the necessary blood had been taken, Rosalie only staring curiously at the goblin, the blood was put into the stone basin.

After a few moments, a puff of steam was emitted from the basin. The goblin then took a roll of parchment from his desk, and directed the liquid onto the parchment. As he read, his eyebrow raised.

Unable to stand the silence, Vernon barked out, "What? What is it?"

The goblin looked up and glared at the impudent human.

Scowling slightly, the goblin began, "The child has two fathers, in addition to her mother. James Charlus Potter, as we expected, and Sirius Orion Black, which was not expected. Heir Black is currently incarcerated and therefore cannot take custody of the child."

The goblin paused before continuing, "There are several members of the Black family that could take custody of Lady Potter. However, rumors have Lord Malfoy as one of the Dark Lord's followers. As a result, and due to her status as the destroyer of the Dark Lord, Lady Potter may be in danger if custody was awarded to her cousin, Lady Narcissa Malfoy. The other option, Andromeda Tonks was disowned from the family, and therefore cannot take custody without approval from the current head."

The goblin took another roll of parchment and began writing. He paused briefly and looked up at the Dursley's. "Lord Black will have to be contacted to determine the fate of the child. I shall inform him of Lady Potter immediately. I will notify you via owl when you are to return."

Vernon began turning red, "What do you mean return? We don't want to come back and deal with you freaks. We want to get rid of the brat!"

Seeing the goblin's expression turn deadly, Petunia paled, "Vernon, we can get a hotel for the evening. I'm sure Marge won't mind the additional time with Dudley."

The goblin's expression did not change, though he pointed his gnarled finger at the door. "Out. A guide is waiting."

Petunia put Rosalie back in the carrier as quickly as possible, before walking with Vernon to the door.

They followed the guide as quickly as possible to the entrance of the bank. Once again outdoors, Petunia felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She shuddered at the thought of dealing with creatures again.

Rosalie made a soft sigh as she drifted back to sleep. Petunia glared at her. It was all her fault.

 *****End*****

 **Please review, I love feedback!**


End file.
